Esto no tenía que pasar
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Si hay algo que caracteriza a los Weasley, además de su llameante cabellera roja, es que todos son Griffindor; pero, qué pasaría si uno de ellos termina en otra casa y no en cualquier casa sino en la propia Slytherin.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ron hubiese ido a Slytherin?

* * *

Que haya sido seleccionado para Slytherin _no_ quiere decir que sea un orgulloso Sangre Pura, que el hecho que toda su familia se encuentre en Griffindor tampoco, ¡él nunca quiso ser una asquerosa serpiente! Ron Weasley prefería miles de veces estar en la Casa de Godric que en la de Salazar, puede que entendiera la conmoción que se generó cuando el Sombrero Seleccionar gritó "¡Slytherin!" naturalmente nadie, repito _nadie _se esperó que un Weasley quedará en esa Casa; teniendo en cuenta que son Traidores a la Sangre y que por generación han estado en la casa dorada y roja... gruñía a su mala suerte.

Ron está muy nervioso, por más que trate de evitarlo no podrá escapar de sus hermanos por siempre ya que éstos han intentado chocar con él o encontrárselo por los pasillos, Perce, Fred y George quieren hablar muy seriamente con su hermanito sobre _cierta cosilla _no obstante como éste es un perfecto escurridizo no han podido; no se rendirán, charlarán con él aunque sea lo último que hagan... y lo último que pensaban hacer era preguntarle al heredero Potter por su paradero.

—Dinos de una vez, Potter, ¿dónde está Ron? —inquirió pomposamente Percy frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se encontraba estupefacto, cuando su amigo le dijo que su familia no reaccionaría muy bien al hecho que fuera Slytherin no exageraba, hasta era capaz de sentir que mataban con la mirada los mayores.

—Harry, es para ahorita no para mañana —acotó Gred de mala gana, aunque con cierto toque burlesco en sus palabras.

Segundos después Potter contestó.

—Sé para qué quieren hablar con él, pero también sé que no lo encontrarán los ayude o no. Ron tiene mucho miedo de su posible reacción, piensa que dejará de ser un Weasley por no haber ido a Griffindor y que sus hermanos lo tratarán con desdén; con eso de buscarlo como si fuera aves de caza sólo logran aumentar su pavor —explicó el Niño-Que-Vivió deseando irse lo más pronto de ahí.

—¿Cómo puede pensar que haremos eso? —un sorprendido Feorge preguntó, ni éste ni nadie pensó en los sentimientos del pequeño Weasley.

—¿Tendrá qué ver el hecho que _toda _su familia sea Griffindor, o el hecho que sea un Traidor a la Sangre? —consultó como quien no quiere la cosa el azabache al tiempo que visualizaba al techo, como si le fuera a dar la respuesta.

—No lo haríamos —el prefecto respondió con su habitual tono de voz.

—No me lo digan a mi, díganselo a Ron —con eso Potter se fue a su Sala Común. Qué día tan largo, pensó cansado.

Perce, Fred y George intercambiaron miradas sabiendo qué era lo que _debían de_ hacer.

* * *

Antes de ir al Gran Comedor para cenar los hermanos Weasley persiguieron a Ron por distintos ángulos, logrando así apresarlo en una las escaleras que dan a hacia la Mazmorra de Snape.

—Estoy muy ocupado, déjenme ir —pidió el pelirrojo de la túnica verde y plata, éste ojeaba el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en el.

Perce siendo el más sensato les había dicho que él hablaría con su hermanito sin embargo los gemelos luego salieron con que lo único que conseguiría era espantarlo más, discutieron por toda la noche en el cuarto de los prefectos hasta que por fin llegaron al veredicto de que cada uno le mencionaría algo al pequeño de cabellera roja.

—Escúchame, Ron. Que toda nuestra familia sea Griffindor y tú un Slytherin no significa que dejaremos de quererte —habló el pomposo Weasley mirándolo a los ojos.

—... Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor —murmuró Ron haciendo la actuación de un obstinado.

—Ni eso ni ostras —saltó Fred—, el traidor aquel tiene razón —insertar crujido de dientes del tercer Weasley al oír su "lindo" apodo— por mucho que seas... uno de ellos no quiere decir que trataremos como si fueras un vil escoria —Ron sonrió— aunque lo seas por quedar en esa suciedad de Casa —la sonrisa de Ron se borró y sus cejas se fruncieron.

No supo si lo último fue una broma o si lo ofendió.

—Lo que Gred intenta decir —su gemelo lo miró desaprobando lo último que dijo, se supone que debieron haber evitado algo como eso. En fin, suspiró y continuó— es que a mamá y papá no les importará que seas una serpiente, y dudo mucho que a Charlie y Bill le interese ¡hasta a Ginny seguro le interesará saber qué tipo de vida llevas! —unos ojos amables chocaron contra unos temerosos del menor de las comadrejas.

En dos minutos después, que se hicieron eternos para los mayores, Ronald habló.

—Gracias, hermanos —teniendo en cuenta que es uno y ellos son tres atinó a abrazar a uno de los bromistas de su familia, que resultó ser Fred.

—Para que están los hermanos —decía Perce, tenía una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa.

Y como siempre, un comentario jocoso no se hizo esperar.

—Nos mantienes al tanto de tu instancia en Slytherin, pequeña culebra, queremos saber si te unirás al bando de los lame culos de Innombrable aunque también dudamos si eso es posible... ya que eres muy gallina para ello —rió el adolescente.

—¡George! —vociferó Ron rojo de ira, rompió el abrazo que le daba a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Qué? Es cierto, todas las serpientes son los perros falderos del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —añadió otra voz.

—¡Fred! —el volumen de la voz de Ron aumentó considerablemente.

A lo lejos Perce se iba caminando, aunque poseía una sospechosa turbación en sus labios.


End file.
